Masquerade Love
by Buddy21
Summary: With the Masquerade Dance approaching, who will ask for Hermoine for the Last Dance? Give it a shot. : REVIEWS please. 1st edited.


Page 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling. If this story's idea resembles anyone else's, it's purely coincidental. Thank you for giving this story a shot. (: _

ooOoo

Hermione gazed out the window; the leaves on the trees were already turning to a beautiful brownish-orange colour. From above, she could see students scurrying to their respective classes.

She sighed.

Hermione Granger was a bright fifteen-year old girl; she had wild, bushy brown hair and rather large teeth. It was just a few months ago that she had transferred to Hogwarts: Boarding school. Her parents had apparently just decided they couldn't live together any longer and signed a divorce within the month. Both Hermione's parents were highly respected dentists, and with such a demanding career, they barely had time left to care and love for a child. When Mrs. Granger decided to move to New York to pursue her career, Hermione was left to stay with her dad. It was okay for the first few months, but things got complicated when her dad brought home his new girlfriend, Sheila. Sheila and Hermione just couldn't get along. Her dad had to choose between Hermione and Sheila. He chose the latter. Dismayed, Hermione said goodbye to her old school mates and prepared for a new life at Hogwarts.

It was hard, coming to Hogwarts in 6th year. Little groups and cliques had already been formed, everyone stuck to each other, and there were even special spots for special groups. Lucky for her, she met the ever famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Those three became fast friends and through her new friends, Hermione met loads of new people and soon fit in perfectly enough. Life seemed great then. No annoying father, no sissy Sheila, no having to deal with family arguments 24/7. Still, life isn't perfect. The downside of Hogwarts? Draco Malfoy. He was a complete prick to her from the moment she set foot in Hogwarts. She didn't know why. She never did anything to him! Well, maybe there's the fact that he was always top in class before Hermione arrived at the scene... but nevertheless, that's not good enough a reason, according to Hermione.

Hermione was still deep in thought when Draco Malfoy and his gang crowded over Hermione. As quick as a flash, Draco snatched the pen she was holding and held it high, beyond her reach. Speak of the devil, Hermione thought.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently. Hermione was sick of Draco and his gang. Crabb and Goyle, his mates were just a pair of airheads.

"Why are you such a loner, Granger?" Draco asked . "Always sitting by yourself. Loner Granger."

"Why? Do you care?" Hermione shot back.

"Oh, it doesn't concern me at all. It's just freaky how you just sit and stare out the window all the time." Draco said.

"Are you calling me a freak?" Hermione exclaimed.

"W-what if I am?" Draco said, uncertain. Hermione normally shot back with a witty retort. This time, she just looked angry.

"God, can't you people just leave me ALONE. Is that so much to ask?" Hermione grabbed her bag and pushed her way through Crabb and Goyle. She stormed towards the door, students hurrying out of the way at the sight of an angry brunette.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked.

Pathetically, Crabb and Goyle just shrugged.

ooOoo

"Class, may I have your attention," Professor McGonagall said, tapping a ruler on her desk loudly. Obviously it didn't work, as the class still continued their endless chatter.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Anyone caught still talking after the count of three, will have lunch time with me at the staff workroom."

"One,"

The class started to shush each other.

"Two,"

Draco and his gang were still laughing, not until Hermione shushed them. Surprising enough, Draco shut up in an instant.

"Three."

Seamus Finnegan was still sniggering.

"Mr.Finnegan, lunch time," Professor McGonagall stated.

Seamus stopped sniggering almost immediately. There was a brief silence before Professor McGonagall continued with her announcement.

"Good. As you know, The Traditional Masquerade Dance is just a month away. There is much to prepare and minimal time. I will be posting the groups which you'll be assigned to on the main Notice Board. Please be aware and attend the sessions.

"This is my first and final warning to every one of you, I want no fooling around whatsoever. If I were to be reported by a teacher that my student has been causing trouble…well, you'll know what would happen." As Professor McGonagall warned. She eyed a few sternly, namely Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone was already out of their seats and halfway out the door. Hermione was with her good friend Lavender when Ron Weasley tapped Hermione on the shoulder. As she turned around, she caught Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas giving Ron a thumbs-up and wondered what that was about.

Ron Weasely had been crushing Hermione ever since the first day she set foot in Hogwarts. The only person who wasn't aware of Ron's crush was Hermione herself. Seamus and Dean have caught Ron in many awkward positions. For example, the time Hermione nearly got hold of a love sonnet he'd wrote for her. Or the time when he'd nearly let Hermione walk into one of his conversations about how much he loves her. Ever since, they've always tried to help Ron in expressing his love to the heavily oblivious Hermione.

"Oh, hey, Ron, what's up?"

Ron seemed to turn a thousand shades of red, quite an intriguing sight. One spot in particular seemed to turn redder than the rest were Ron's ears.

"I-I-I…" He stammered. At that moment, Draco Malfoy happened to walk by. He smirked at the sight of red Ronald Weasley.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Surely you could just get it all out. I'm sure it'd make Granger here delightfully estatic, now wouldn't it, Granger?" he asked, malice in his voice. Ron, if it were possible, turned even redder. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Draco.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy. What on earth are you talking about anyways?" she asked. Draco just smirked and did as she told him to, sod off. He stalked off in the opposite direction, Cravve and Goyle lumbering by his sides. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Ugh, he is so annoying. Sorry, what were you saying?

"I...erm..I- I" he began to stammer.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. Dean and Seamus seemed to be punching each other to stop themselves from bursting with laughter.

"I- I, uh..."

"Talk about the weather, Ron!" Seamus shouted.

"Yeah, you can't go wrong with the weather!" Dean managed to choke out. Soon after they said those lines, they continued their fits of laughter; laughing like a pair of hyenas.

"Whatafinedayitis, isn'tit?Myidoloveautumn,whatasplendidseason,alltheleavesandro-,"

"HUH?" Hermione expressed.

"Ron!" Seamus called out. Ron turned his now beetroot colour head, facing Dean and Seamus.

"Slow down, breathe." Dean said while Seamus grinned and gave another thumbs up. Ron took a deep breath, and turned around to face Hermione.

"Wouldyouliketogotothe-,"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Hermione asked.

"W-w-would, w-would, would y-you, would you l-like…" Ron began.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, trying to make out what Ron was rambling about.

"Would I like to what?" Hermione inquired.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Would you like…" Why is this so hard, thought Ron.

Everyone waited in silence…

"Would you like me to walk you to the notice board?" he finished quickly and pathetically.

Hermione blinked. What a strange thing to ask. Especially when it takes that long.

"Erm… okay, lead the way." She said, clearly still confused.

Lavender raised her eyebrow at Hermione, Hermione just shrugged. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. When they reached the main notice boards, they pushed their way through the crowd until they were up front. Hermione saw she was in the decoration group, Ron was in baking and Lavender was in music.

She bid them farewell as she made her way to the deco group. It was all the way up on the fifth floor.

Five floors to climb.

Brilliant.

ooOoo

As Hermione sat down to make pink paper flowers with Padma and Parvati Patil, twin sisters and friends of hers; Padma started talking about the Masquerade Dance.

"Oh, Hermione, it's so wonderful that the Masquerade Dance is just around the corner. This will be our first year taking part in it." Padma said dreamily.

"I'm so hopping you-know-who takes me to the dance." Parvati said, equally dreamy as her sister.

Hermione and Padma rolled their eyes, they knew exactly who Parvati was referring to.

"Tough luck, sis, I heard he's on every girl's top list." Padma said sympathetically. Hermione laughed.

"Well, definitely not this girl's list." Hermione said, pointing to herself.

"Well, I hope I get the last dance with him though," Parvati said hopefully.

"What's so special about the last dance?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Parvati exclaimed.

"Chill, Par, Hermione's new remember, of course she wouldn't know." Padma said, smacking her sister playfully. "It's like a tradition, like every other Masquerade Dance, when the time has come for the last dance, the DJay will announced it and then switched the lights off. You'd have to swim through the crowd and pick someone. Legend has is that whoever you pick is your soul mate for life."

There was silence; all three girls were deep in thought.

Padma broke the silence when she said, "But it's just a legend, so it may not always be true."

"Ha-ha, imagine picking someone like Ron Weasley for the last dance!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Ew, no, gross,I wouldn't want him for a soul mate." Padma said in disgust.

The three girls burst into giggles. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Is this the deco group?" a low, husky voice asked.

Parvati dropped her paper flower and gasped.

Their topic of discussion had just entered the room…

ooOoo

Thanks for reading all the way down till the end, Reviews please. (:

This chap has been edited by my _oh-so-awesome _BETA. ;)

S.J


End file.
